Heal
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: He hopes they could all manage to rebuild their trust.


_Heal_

_Phil tells them about the new initiative._

_Phil tells them they are both in._

_Phil tells them of 2 abominations, an alien and Stark._

_They get to meet them: Thor, the alien._

_Dr. Banner, a.k.a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, the one who terrified her the most._

_And him, the frozen soldier from the forties: Steve Rogers._

_He eyed her warily, as though she was out of place never the less he shook hands with her warmly after they were introduced, something she felt awkward, his warmth, and his boyish attitude._

_As her friend, He didn't fail to notice the glint in her eyes._

* * *

_He sees how close they are growing._

_Natasha, the detached cold spy was never the one to hang out with people unless extreme necessity, sure enough she wasn't the one to smile out broad and public to a joke, not to mention a stale one from god knows when._

_That didn't seem to apply when Steve was there._

* * *

_Steve was all out of place, a fish out of water, all culturally shocked._

_She takes it upon herself to help him cope._

_She introduces him to the bloody disgusting modern word- as he puts it-._

_She likes how weird, nerdy and innocent he is even though he is a war veteran._

_The guy who barely looks her in the eyes, the one who'd blush if he's caught staring, the guy who still follows the Ladies' first rule._

_She tells him he intrigues her. She tells him nobody treated her as such._

_He knows he lost her; he lies for he didn't have her in the first place._

* * *

_The first time their team mates see them holding hands, it is a shock for everyone, except him._

_The team is happy for them._

_He is …, his emotions are all swirl twirl._

_He never saw her that happy in their entire history together as friends, it pains him she never was like that with him, it breaks out a torrent of questions through his mind: Why she didn't see him as that? Why Rogers? How could she change that much in such a small stretch? Etc._

_Still, he keeps his cool and tries to appear as smooth and as normal as possible._

* * *

_Phil doesn't know what to feel, what to show, _

_He was their handler, both._

_He cared for both._

_When he and Phil are alone, all Phil could say was "care to share, buddy?"_

"_Not, really" he replies as he gulps his drink._

_Phil doesn't push him into talking._

* * *

_Steve doesn't like the idea of their partnership._

_Natasha tells him he is outdated if he thinks that way._

_He replies he is not._

_He tells her it is natural to feel jealous, natural to feel pissed off by the intimacy between her and Clint._

_And her cat suit: out of question._

_Steve tries to convince her out of partnership with him._

_She is adamant against it._

_She tells him that is work and that she and Clint are complimentary work assets._

_She tells him to accept that and convinces him out of the argument for a while._

_Clint wishes she complied with Steve._

_Not because he thinks Steve is right ('he is right' he knows it far too well to deny it.)only._

_Because it is unbearable to have her that near now that she is with someone else._

_Because he feels nauseatic how she is too oblivious to how he feels (they were supposed to be friends first & foremost for god's sake, don't friends feel it when something is off?)_

* * *

_He has been contemplating leaving the division for sometime now._

_He tells Phil of his decision._

_Phil talks him out of it, tells him he has far more grave obligations he is committed to._

_He tells him it will eventually get easier with time, that eventually, he will sort himself and turn out well._

_He knows Phil is lying; he will never get better, not with her in sight._

* * *

_He knows the point of weakness Loki exploited when he had him under his mind control._

_He knows exactly how he played his way through his mind._

_When Clint sees the bruises he inflicted upon Natasha, he feels guilty_

_When Clint sees his teammate wired in hospital after he took him down before he was knocked back into common sense, he can't forgive himself._

_She tells him, it is fine, she tells him it wasn't him. He was pawn to some one else. He was a prey to the foreign object of magic._

_She knows it isn't true, yet she can't tell her friend and saviour but so._

_He knows it isn't true, part of him wanted to hit her so badly (especially after Loki let him on 'he is only a debt' part) , part of him wanted to push her over the edge, let her feel what she did to him, what she tried to ignore._

_Part of him wanted to hurt Steve so bad as well._

_He knows now that trust is shattered between the three of them_

* * *

_After the whole ordeal of the chituries turned out alright, he went off to see Fury (for there is no Phil now)._

_He told him he wants Solo._

_Fury let him onto the fact he will work so for a short while, for Natasha and Captain are teamed on a short mission starting next day._

_He feels grateful for it, for he hopes that during this short mission, he could manage to heal, they could all manage to rebuild their trust, though he doubts it is so unlikely._


End file.
